


There's Something Tragic About You, Something So Magic About You

by GwenTheTribble



Series: Maia makes playlists [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took seventy years, a new arm, two sets of super soldier serum.  You wanna dance, Dollface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Tragic About You, Something So Magic About You

OTP: through hell or high water

 

Part one: Young hearts need the pressure to pound.

Anna Sun by Walk The Moon

Take Me to Church by Hozier

Girls and Boys in School by the Neon Trees

 

Part two: Someone will remember us. Even in another time.

I and Love and You by the Avett Brothers

Buzz Cut Season by Lorde

Eyes Open by Taylor Swift

 

Part three: Know that we loved. Know that it was not enough.

Radioactive by Fall Out Boy

Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy

Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey

 

Part four: I love every tainted part of you.

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

Avalanche by Walk The Moon

Irresistible by Fall Out Boy

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Novacaine by Fall Out Boy

Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy

I Will Wait by Mumford&Sons

 

Part five: You wanna dance Dollface?

Work Song by Hozier

Like Real People Do by Hozier

This Love by Taylor Swift

Immortals by Fall Out Boy

Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon

Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy


End file.
